Celeste Noire
by Wulf
Summary: Sequel to Loveless. Miyu makes another mistake. Het.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell.

AN/Warnings: Course language, YIFF.

Genre(s): Romance, angst, drama.

Setting: One year after the war with Andross. (Takes place during **Push It**and **Notorious**)

Additional AN: This one was painful to get out. I am fully aware it sounds like hell, but right now I don't care. Perhaps it will be revised one day. Right now, I just want it to be _over _with.

.

**Celeste Noire**

****"Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art."

--John Keats (1795-1821) British poet. _Bright Star_

_._

_Miyu's flat, downtown Corneria city_

Consciousness came seeping back into him suddenly, in the form of a full and ready to explode bladder. Miyu groaned, curling into the fetal position, pulling a pillow over his face. He twitched some more, fighting with himself, the urge to run like hell towards the bathroom finally winning out. He yawned, sitting up, a book falling off his chest and onto the floor. Rubbing sleep foggy eyes, Miyu picked it back up, tossing it onto the bed and padding his way to the bathroom.

He finished quickly, stumbling out of the bathroom in mid-yawn, stretching his muscular arms high above his head. Miyu flicked an ear, running a paw across his muzzle, animal instincts surfacing through his fuzzy half sleep. He scratched his tummy, trying to shake off the remnants of sleep. It was still only early evening, and he wasn't about to just call it a night.

Miyu sighed, sitting back down on his bed, leafing through the paperback, not regaining the interest he'd had in before he'd fallen asleep. He stood up, pacing around the room, mentally ticking off various thing that needed to be done around his apartment, activities and hobbies he could loose himself in. Licking his muzzle, Miyu felt the pangs of restlessness, and in a sudden fit of impulsiveness, decided to take a walk down to Celes Square and enjoy what was left of the night. He slid on a pair of black khakis, locking up before he left.

.

_a few minutes later, Celes Square_

The street lights were just coming on, illuminating the night in rows of mellow light. The spring insects were coming out, Miyu flicking his ears, swatting the bugs away. The humid air pressed wetly into his fur, Miyu inhaling the scent of grass and water. Many inhabitants of the city absolutely detested humid whether; it was hot, sticky, and, frazzled the hell out of feather and fur alike. He lynx couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of moisture against his fur; he'd always loved the water.....

Miyu yawned, running a paw through his messy bangs, grey eyes staring up at the sky, catching the last faint hues of pink and red disappearing into the darker blues and purples. He blinked, eyes drifting downwards, light from the street lamps dancing off the pink fur of a familiar form. Miyu smiled, a small laugh escaping his lips.

_Twice in one week, what are the odds....._

_Katt._

He ran his paws through his bangs again, trying his best to straighten out the tangles in a half-assed attempt to make himself a bit more presentable. Miyu briskly walked towards the girl, snatching up a flower that caught his attention, brain feverishly ticking through his repertoire of witty pick up lines.

"Heya, girlie," Miyu said with a smirk, mentally kicking himself, drawing up all the charm he might possess nnetheless. Katt turned around, the questioning look n her face giving way to a shining smile of recognition, coyly padding over to him, tucking white tresses behind her ears.

"Hey," she replied, paws her paws fumbling together as though she were nervous. When Katt added nothing more to the situation than that, Miyu scratched the back of his head, a trace of nervous, flighty laughter filling the air. Katt smiled up at him, chewing her lip, whispering a thank you as Miyu presented her with a semi-mangled dandelion. Crickets and other miscellaneous insects filled the twilight with their clamor, both figured shuffling nervously in the failing light, simply existing.

"So, uh, what brings you here?" Miyu asked, lamely, coughing as his voice cracked from the strain. Katt was anxious about something, her agitation seeping into him. He scratched the back of his head again, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, no reason," Katt said, walking alongside the lynx, skirting the subject. She played with the flower, small fingers skipping over the yellow petals, mind wandering. She hadn't even noticed that she had stopped walking and was staring at the dandelion until she felt Miyu's large paws wrapping around her own. She looked up.

"Katt...... you okay?"

Biting her lip, Katt nodded, looking away. "Everything is fine." She withdrew her paws, taking up her pace again.

But it wasn't okay. Because Falco was at home and she was sure that Fox was with him and right now they were probably....

Katt swallowed, feeling her stomach turn. They'd had a fight recently, and at this stage of the make-up process it could only mean that they were... they were....

She'd left early that day, headed for work.... and...... and.......

_Saw the way Fox looked at Falco. Something happened, something bad and Fox's shift ended early, he's got to be there now..... with my..... with Falco._

_Fuck._

The swear sounded so strange in her head, so unlike the strong, proud army hellcat. For hellsakes, she'd been through a war and had lasted through most of it with less emotional trauma. But now, without anything to direct her anger at, she was at a loss of what to do. She couldn't hate Fox, and she definitely couldn't hate Falco.....

She was going around in circles again. _Fuck._

"Katt, I....." Miyu started, pausing, staring intently into Katt's face. He opened his mouth t speak again but was abruptly cut off by a rolling crack of thunder somewhere off in the distance.

Katt stared up at him, pain apparent in her large eyes. She was running away again, not able to accept that she had really lost Falco.

The sky rumbled again, and rain suddenly fell like a sheet upon them.

"Shit," was all Miyu could think to say.

.

_Miyu's flat_

They stumbled up the stoop, a newspaper held over their heads, although it was long drenched and useless. Katt giggled, thankful for the distraction, pushing wet bangs out of her eyes as Miyu fumbled through his keys, flipping his own wet hair out of his face. He finally found the right one, pushing it into the lock and kicking the door open in record speed. Katt made a move to walk in, but was foiled when Miyu scooped her up in his arms, carrying her over the threshold and depositing her carefully on the carpeted floor.

Katt giggled again, pulling the tie out of her hair, letting the wet locks ripple down her shoulders. Miyu shut the door, turning to face Katt, running his paws through his hair, letting the water droplets disperse. Miyu suddenly felt the heat rush to his face when he realized the subtle movements of Katt's breasts underneath her wet shirt. She hadn't caught her breath yet, and the fabric was sticking to--

"See something interesting?"

A coughing fit abruptly erupted out of Miyu, and he turned his face away, muttering apologies and awaiting a nice hard slap across the fur. When it didn't come, he dared to look over at Katt, large eyes glowing in the soft moonlight.

Miyu swallowed.

.

They fell upon the sheets, kissing hungrily, Katt shrugging out of her wet clothes, nimble fingers stripping Miyu of his before it had a chance to register in his brain. His head was dizzy, spiraling downwards, mind screaming at him that it wasn't right, no matter how many times he'd wished for it. Katt continued her ministrations, unaware of Miyu's emotional turmoil and pushing away her own, claws scratching at his back.

__"This isn't right, is it, Katt?" Miyu whispered into her neck, feeling his resolve failing. He'd dreamed for so long, mind often conjuring long legs and pink fur and a purring soft voice. But now that he had her, he wasn't really sure what to do. Katt giggled, running her paws over the back of his head.

"Probably not," she admitted, purring, running her tail up the length of his thigh. Miyu swallowed, struggling to suppress his hormones, realizing it was a losing battle. He rolled gently to his side, putting his weight back onto the bed, Katt nestling close to him. He'd thought of the color pink for so long, suddenly all his mind could conceive was grey fur. But still, he knew he needed her, _so badly...._

"You sure?" he asked, wishing she would say no and yet not.

Katt nodded, smiling softly. She needed this distraction, and so did he, not matter what would happen in the morning. She held his large paw in hers, rubbing gently. He shuddered against her, trying to calm his body, not wanting to rush. Katt smiled again, moving her paw to his cheek, stroking the soft tan fur. Miyu swallowed, returning a nervous smile.

"Okay..." he whispered, running a paw up the soft curves of her waist.

And it was like he was young again, untainted and pure, running over every inch of his first try.

Miyu ran his paws across her shoulders, following down the curves of her body, over breasts and hips and thighs and coming back up again, as though he could not believe she were real. Katt, willing and ready and licking at his neck. Miyu closed his eyes, losing himself in her scent, the subtle fragrant shampoo, slight musk from the heat of the day. She was moving against him, and he was lost, lost and calling for her, helpless against the oncoming tide, crying out for her.

_Katt....._

_It isn't right, it isn't right, it isn't rightitisn'trightit'sntright--_

Katt wrapped her legs around his waist, nuzzling his collarbone.

He held her close, and surrendered.

__Katt awoke, blinking sleepily, finding the once warm spot next to her long cold and empty. She brushed white hair out of her face, sitting up, hugging the blankets close. She called out for Miyu, almost afraid she would not find him. Katt's eyes rapidly adjusted to the dark, spotting him across the room, sitting naked in his ratty recliner, staring through the terrace doors at the stars, a cigarette dangling off his lips.

"Miyu?" she asked softly again, calling him back to her.

He finally acknowledged her, turning his head slightly, a ghost of a smile tracing his lips. Miyu crushed the glowing embers into the ashtray next to him, and motioned for her, standing up silently. Suddenly modest, Katt wrapped herself in blankets, tiptoeing over to him. She stood beside him, her hip resting against his, arms wrapped around his warm middle. After a second's hesitation, Miyu returned the gesture, strong arms settling like a cloak over her shoulders.

"Miyu?" Katt questioned, her voice soft, as though she were afraid to break the silence.

"It's.....so fragile, isn't it, Katt?" Miyu said, his voice unreadable, face still turned to the stars. Katt blinked, turning her head to where Miyu was looking.

"It is," she finally whispered, although she wasn't quite sure was Miyu was getting at. She studied his face for a moment, finding no emotion she could identify, and looked back. There was a twinkle of darkness in the far right of Katt's line of vision, and in seconds it burst across the sky, leaving a tiny white streak. A shooting star.

"Make a wish," Katt whispered, settling her head on Miyu's chest.

Miyu closed his eyes, and he did.****


End file.
